Is it me she wants?
by houseofanbuis
Summary: When Cat admits she has a crush on someone, Robbie's hopes are lifted. When she begins dropping hints that it may be him, he has to take action quickly before he loses her...


**When Robbie is invited to join Cat and the others go dancing, he doesn't expect anything magical to happen between them. But when Cat admits that she has a crush on someone, his hopes are lifted! But what will become of this night...? The question is, **_**is it him she wants?**_

* * *

Is it me she wants?

_She's absolutely stunning. Every single feature on her beautiful face. Those large, chocolate orbs, that adorable, button nose and that smile! Her smile could light a whole city! Her red hair falls perfectly over her shoulders, tickling her cheeks, making her giggle. She wrinkles her nose sometimes, I'm not sure if she's noticed, but she does! Quite often, especially when she's feeling upset or left out. Her petite figure is flawless! There's nothing fake about her, even her dyed hair looks somewhat natural on her, like brown hair just wouldn't be right! Her fashion style is so cute. Skirts usually accompanied by a shirt that doesn't show off her chest like most girls I know. She trots about, minding her own business, in a world of her own, completely oblivious to what's going on around her. She just loves making people smile, because that makes her smile! That's what Cat loves best, smiling. Being happy is what she's best at! She's often insulted for her lack of intelligence, but I think she's smart in her own way. I mean, most people wouldn't be able to come up with an idea to cheer everyone up, no matter what the circumstances are! The truth is, she's perfect. I think I might be in love..._

Ok, I've been staring for a while now, maybe it's time to look away... Oh no, too late!

"Hey, Robbie!" Cat beams at me, making my hands tremble and my palms sweat "Why are you staring at me?"

"Uh..." I'm speechless! I don't know what to say to her! I have been staring, haven't I? I may as well just come up with an answer slightly resembling the truth, but make it sound more like just a friendly comment from a good friend. "Your singing, is, um... really good?" I smile feebly.

She giggles and gives me a quick hug. Wow! I swear I just died for a second there! Ok, bit of an exaggeration, but still, wow!

"Aw, thanks, Robbie!" She thanks me in that absolutely heart melting voice of hers.

"No sweat!" I stumble over my words a bit. _No sweat? _ I could have done better than that! "I mean, it's OK!" Phew, hope she didn't see how nervous I was there...

"Robbie, are you OK?" _Oh god! _ She did realize I was nervous! OK, just act cool...

"Fine! Why?" I smile confidently, well, as confidently as I can!

"Um, nothing, I guess! Anyway, do you wanna come with me to this place after school?"

My heart just skipped a beat! Is Cat _asking me out? _"What place?" I ask.

"I'm not really sure. It's only just opened! All I know is that it sells food and there's music and stuff." She claps her hands excitedly. I love it when she does that!

"Uh, yeah! That sounds... great!" Wow! Is this _really _happening?

"Oh, by the way!" She says just as she turns to leave "Beck and Jade are picking me up at six, they said that if you're coming you're gonna have to let them know. OK?"

Oh. Bummer. I guess it wasn't a date... Well, at least she actually asked me!

"OK, thanks, Cat!" I smile weakly and wave her off.

Hmm... Tonight's clearly the night to impress her. That means _no _Rex! Definitely not! I better practice my dance moves then! Girls love a man who can move! I think... Well, I'll ask Rex for some advice! Actually, no. Bad idea. Better go let Beck and Jade know I need picking up too!

* * *

The "place" Cat was talking about is pretty nice. There's a good atmosphere and the food's delicious! All six of us find a table near the dance floor (the extra two being Tori and Andre). I can see all the girls giggling and blushing at some muscles showing off his moves. He's wearing a white tank top two sizes too small and tight jeans. His blonde hair is jelled up into the perfect position and his trainers are in perfect condition. They're white with a red streak running through, and clean as a whistle!

"Isn't he _gorgeous_!" Tori's practically drooling over this guy. She gives a little squeal when he winks at her. "What do you think, Cat?" She asks, nudging her with her elbow.

"Uh, nice?" Cat answers quietly. She doesn't seem her perky self suddenly, like she's distracted almost.

"Well, that doesn't sound very convincing!" Jade buts in "Have you got your eye on someone else?"

I feel unbelievably jealous of this "mystery crush". I give a sarcastic chuckle to myself, but no one hears me.

"Um, well, kind of..." Cat shrugs. Wait! Hold on... Did she just glance at me? Did she just glance at _me _when she said she liked someone else? No, I'm just imaging things now...

The three girls begin chatting about boys and what have you. I think they're trying to guess who Cat likes, because I keep hearing her saying "no" over and over again in a stern tone. I swear her eyes keep flashing over to me, but I can't be certain, because if I start staring, she'll notice me, and then start asking questions like she did before...

* * *

Later on, what a surprise, that romantic song comes on. Beck forces Jade up, and Tori and Andre start dancing awkwardly in the corner, though I think as just friends. I know that blonde guy keeps looking at Cat, I can sense it. She's looking at him back. But, to my surprise, she doesn't seem happy. Even if she did have a crush on someone else, one dance with some random boy wouldn't matter, would it? Unless, her crush was in the room...

"What a _jerk_!" She curses under her breath and crosses her arms in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" I ask, honestly concerned.

"Oh, nothing. That guy just keeps winking and whistling at me. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Especially since I like someone else..." She groans.

"Yeah, but it's not like the guy you like will know you're dancing with him. Just go have a dance!" It pains me to encourage the love of my life to dance with another guy, but she seems upset about something, so she must want to dance with him!

"Robbie, he _will _know!" She snaps.

"Well, he's not in this building?"

"Who said he's not in this building?" Cat sits up in her seat.

"Um, well. No one did, but I can't see anyone else here from Hollywood Arts except for me, Andre and Beck. Beck's unavailable, Andre's all loved up with Tori and you don't seem jealous at all, and it can't be me!" I chuckle. The thought of Cat fancying _me _is pretty hilarious!

"Why can't it be you?" She asks.

"Because I'm me..." I whisper in response.

She places a hand on my shoulder "I like you, Robbie." She smiles sweetly at me.

_Is it me? Am I her crush? No, I can't be... But, she's sending out the right signals! I mean, she just put her hand on my shoulder for Pete's sake!_ _Oh god, she looks gorgeous! Her hair is tied back loosely, though her fringe is sweeping over her eyes. Her dress is sparkling with multi coloured sequins, finished off with a black belt and matching heels. It's such a typical "Cat dress". Even though we're out dancing, she still isn't caked in make up like Jade and Tori. Her lips have got a thin layer of gloss of them and her eyes lids have been shaded green, with little spots of glitter spread over the eye shadow. Her smile is so soft and alluring. I just want to kiss those lips right now!_

"Robbie?" She shakes my shoulder to awake me from my thoughts. She's frowning, obviously curious to why I was daydreaming.

"Sorry, I was, uh, miles away then..." I smile.

* * *

I get up to go to the toilet. When I return, Cat's dancing with Mr. Muscle. A feel a pang in my chest, but what did I expect? The others have sat back down, the romantic song's over. That's my chance gone down the toilet, again.

"I _knew _Cat was lying about that guy!" Tori grinned. She was watching the pair of them dancing together, they look like they're having a whale of a time.

"Yeah," I laugh "Me too..."

* * *

As the evening draws to an end, and Cat refuses to go home with Mr. Muscle (much to my pleasure), we all begin to finish off our drinks and head for the cars.

"Who's going with who?" Beck asks while he unlocks his car door, his arm draped over Jade's shoulder. I envy him, why does _he _get the girl he loves?

"Uh, I think I want to walk, Beck..." I grunt and shove my hands in my pockets "It's not that far, I'll get home in about half an hour. I could do with the fresh air."

"OK." Everyone sorts of car arrangements and they all start to slowly disappear, one by one.

I noticed that Andre and Tori seemed pretty cosy before they left. Even _they_get each other, and I never even knew they liked one another! It seems everyone gets who they want except for me...

"Want some company?" I hear Cat's soft voice behind me, much to my surprise.

"Cat?" She looks beautiful yet again with her hair blowing gently in the wind.

"Yeah?" She giggles.

"I'd love some company..."

* * *

The walk home is perfect. The night sky is starry and the only sound to be heard is me and Cat chatting away about pointless rubbish. Some people may say that Cat's conversations are stupid and annoying at times, but I find them very interesting!

"Well, this is me." Cat stops and nods toward a house to our right.

I smile and go in for a hug.

"I loved tonight!" She interrupts before I get the chance."

"It was amazing!" I agree. My heart is pounding in my chest.

"There was only one boy in that building I wanted to dance with more than anyone else, and you know that, right?" Her eyes are shimmering in the darkness.

_It was me! I know now, though she hasn't actually said it was me, I know it was._

"Me...?" I ask timidly, just to clear things up.

She nods sheepishly, and gives me a peck on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I grab her arm and turn her to face me "I _really _wanted to dance with you, Cat! But I didn't think your crush was me!"

She smiles again. Her arms wrap around my shoulders and she brings our lips together into the most perfect kiss, my _first_ever kiss. The world stops spinning for a moment, and for a few seconds, I'm in heaven. When she finally pulls out, I just stare into her eyes. Her arms are still around me, so I snake mine around her waist and hoist her up. She giggles as I give her a twirl.

"Care to dance my fair lady?" I whisper softly into her ear.

She nods in reply. We begin to dance the night away. Though there's no music, we make up our own in our heads, and it seems far more perfect than any night club or dance bar. She nuzzles into my chest, so close so I can smell her hair. She's absolutely amazing, words can't even begin to explain. Her grip tightens, and so does mine. I never want to let her go, I never want to let this moment go.

Suddenly, her phone buzzes making us both jump with a start. She laughs as she checks the message. Her smile falters slightly.

"It's my mum," She says "Wants me back home."

Ours hands clasp together, our fingers entwining. I kiss her forehead gently and she giggles. It's just the most perfect moment.

"I love you, Cat..." I mumble into her hair, twirling my finger in the red locks.

I can feel her grinning "I love you too."

Everything seems to fall into place. No one else matters for that one moment. Her mum has to text her again in order for her to budge. Neither of us want to moment to end, but it has to some time.

* * *

I watch her leave. She tucks her hair behind her ear and glances back to me. I stay watching and waiting until she's gone inside, and even then, I wait for a couple more minutes. I don't know whether Cat will want people knowing about what happened between us, but I honestly don't care. It happened alright! And it was the best moment of my life. _Is it me she wants? Yes._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I spent I while writing this, so it better of turned out OK! Please review with your opinions etc. But just note, I don't plan on writing a sequel to this, but if there are requests, I **_**may **_**consider it. Thanks for reading! Amber x**


End file.
